Babies
by Brutal Expressions
Summary: Its Rated G just to be safe. The story is about Yusuke,Kuwabara, and Kurama getting turned into chibis and Hiei taking care of them. Scary huh? Story now finished. R
1. chapter 1

Babies  
  
by  
  
Fox Girl1  
  
Disclaimer:Ok Im going to say everything now so I dont have to waste a lot of room in the chapters. I am the worst speller in the world. My 2 year old cousion Greta spells better then I do. You can even ask my friends and teachers. And, as much as I hate to admit it, I own nothing except for the things I bought with my own money. And none of that is anything in this story except for the plot. And my friend sakura-hacker is very rude in her disclaimers, so if you ever read her story I appologize for her rudeness. Now with no further ado, lets get on with our story.  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
"So what's the mission this time," said Yusuke. He is sort-of the leader of the Reiki Tanti. All four were standing in Koenma's office waiting to get a new mission. Koenma is the prince of The Reiki."You are going to go to The Dark Forest and capture a very strong demon named Moltar. He is very powerful and every body that has faced him came back not remembering anything that happened. All they did remember was that they were surrounded by a white smoke and then everything went blank." The toddler stated. "Hey this sounds like fun lets get going."Said a very over- excited man named Kuwabara. "Botan will show you to the the portal. And Hiei you stay here I have a special mission for you, then you can join the others." As they left, Koenma was giving Hiei his mission. "What?" Said the low voice of Hiei. "I want you to go to the Makai and bring me back all the information you can on this Moltar." "Do you mean to tell me that you sent the only Reiki Tanti to capture a demon that you have no information about?" Asked a slightly shocked Hiei. "I'm afraid so. You see Moltar has never attacked in The Reiki before so we dont know much about him. Thats why you are to go to The Makai as fast as you can because he was born in The Makai." As soon as Koenma said that Hiei gave a slight nod and left as quick as he could.  
  
Meanwhile somewhere in the forest......  
  
"Ok so where are we again?" Asked a very bored Yusuke that was wishing he was at home playing video games. "We're in The Dark Forest, Yusuke." Stated Kurama who was admiring some of the plants they passed as they made thier way through the forest. "It doesn't look very- WHAT THE-"  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Ok, I usually hate cliffhangers and this will be my only one I promise. I just wanted to get back at all those people that do use cliffhangers and I'm sorry to all those other people that do not use cliffhangers. I will update as soon as I can. And Please review. I dont care about flames, I'm just happy to get reviews at all. 


	2. chapter 2

Babies  
  
by  
  
Fox Girl  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: Ok this is chapter 2 of my story. To all whoed reviewed before I give all of my thanks. Even if someone flamed. It would be smart to read chapter 1 before chapter 2 but I'll give you a forward anyways. The Reiki Tanti have gone to The Dark Forest in search of a demon named Moltar and Hiei has gone to the Makai for more information on him. I appologize again for the cliffhanger. And for those of you who don't remember my spelling sucks. And I think this chapter is longer then the previous one. But if I am wrong, feel free to flame me about it. Im starting right where I left off. Now that Im done talking, lets get on with the story.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Soon they were surrounded by a white fog and they herd a evil laugh in the distance.  
  
Somewhere else in the forest.........  
  
'Now I have to find them and tell them that the for is a deaging mist. I dont know why Koenma couldn't get the information first.' Hiei ran through the forest untill he herd some noises and went to see what was making the sound."WHAT THE?!" Hiei yelled as he saw what was making the noise was The Reiki Tanti turned into babies no more then 4 or 5 years old.'I'm to late.' Then Hiei heard a loud bang of thunder that made Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama run up to him.'Its going to rain hard in a couple of minutes.I better find some shelter' Then Hiei spots a old mansion and gets them inside just in the nic of time. Then Hiei set them dowm and laid on the couch. "Who are you?" Asked the little form of Kurama that was now sitting on his stomach. "Hiei," he answered then tried to get some sleep but failed with the 4 year old sitting on his lap. Hiei opened his eyes to met the gaze of Kurama staring at him. "What do you want?" Hiei asked hoping to get the toddler off and get some sleep. "I bored, Hiei. Play with me." "Go play with the others." Hiei just gave a wave of his hand and shut his eyes. But failed once again when Kurama started to jump on his stomach. "But I want to play with you." Hiei tried to ignore him. "All right! If I play will you stop jumping!"Kurama smiled and noded. "We play hide and seek. I hide you seek." And with that Kurama ran of and Hiei just laid back down. But as you figured out Hiei's sleep doesn't last very long and he was soon woken up by the chibi Yusuke. "You should go find him." The little Yusuke said. "Just because I should doesn't mean I will." Hiei said closing his eyes. Then he was once again disturbed by another child jumping on his stomach."Fine! I'll go look for the little rat!" Hiei got up and started looking for the child. He quickly senced his energy from the closet down the hall. Hiei opened the door and sure enough he was there. "Ok. We play different game." Kurama ran up and taped Hiei. "You it." Kurama said as he ran around a courner only to be caught by Hiei. "You fast" "I know." Hiei replied and took Kurama over to a chair and set him in it. Then went back over to the couch and laid down. But, once again the toddler was on his lap. 'Am I going to get any sleep tonight.' Hiei thought whille rolling his eyes. "Me not tired. Play some more." "Why dont you go and play with the others for once." Kurama jumped off his stomach, looked around the room, and jumped on his again. "Where are they?" Kurama almost fell off the couch when Hiei shoot up to look around. And the little Kurama was right. Yusuke and Kuwabara were gone. "You stay there." Hiei said as he walked away being followed by Kurama. "I though I just told you to stay there." "But me scared Me want to come with you." Kurama said while talking in a really scared voice. "Arg. Fine. But keep up." Hiei followed thier energy. When he found them in the kitchen.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Ok so did you like it. I counted the words and it is longer then the last chapter even though it doesn't seen like it. And I wish to thank all the people that read my story and liked it. And I'm going to start writing the next chapter as soon as possible. So if you like this chapter more or less then then the last pease review and tell me what you liked or disliked and I'll try and improve it. Thank you for reading. 


	3. chapter 3

BABIES  
  
by:  
Fox Girl1  
  
chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer: To all you who like the story and look forward to my next chapters. I love your reviews and I'm so sorry that this chapter is so short. It's just that I've hite a writers block. But I put up what I manged to write down before I ran out of ideas. I hope you like it even though it's short.and a friend of mine, geonah, suggested that I put it into paraagraphs. Thanks.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
"Me hungry." Yusuke said while tring to reach the refridgerator door handle. But when he realized he was to short to reach it he went over to Hiei."Get me food."  
  
"Fine. But will you go to sleep afterwards." They all nodded. Hiei rumages through the fridge.He finds a few apples, cuts them up, and gives them to the 3. When they are done eating Hiei finds 2 bedrooms and puts the kids in one then gos to the other one. But is disturbed again by the 3 4 year olds.  
  
"We scared.We sleep with you."Kurama said as he laid next to Hiei followed By Yusuke and Kuwabara. "Argh. Fine but go to sleep right NOW." After that they all fell asleep.  
  
When Hiei got up in the morning Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama wre gone. He was hoping that they changed back. But when he went into the livingroom he was proven wrong. They were running around the house, braking things. Then Kurama ran up and hid behind Hiei. 'I dont think I can survive another day of this.' Hiei thought.  
  
"Hiei, me hungry." Kurama said while tugging on Hiei's pant leg "Get me food, Pweze." Kurama ran off to the kitchen followed by Yusuke and Kuwabara.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Sorry again for the shortness of my chapter. Please review. And If you have any suggestions, in the word of Kurama, 'Pweze' put them in. Thankies. Bye. 


	4. chapter 4

BABIES  
  
by:  
Fox Girl1  
  
chapter 4  
  
Disclaimer: Hello. Ok. I was thinking of ending the story in the next chapter. If any of you have any suggestions I would make the story longer. To all you who reviewed I loved them. I didnt get much suggestions. But when I went to the family pick-nick on Sunday my cousion helped me a little. So its not that bad.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Hiei walks to the fridge and lookes through it. 'Damn. Theres no food.' Hiei thought as he closed the fridge door. "We're going out." He walks over to the door and steps out followed by Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama.  
  
"But, me hungry." They all wined right before Yusuke triped and Kuwabara had to help him up.  
  
"Where going to get some food." Hiei said as they started to wonder through the forest in search of a fruit tree. Hiei finally found an orange tree and climbed up and picked a few oranges. When he got down he noticed the kids were gone. "Oh great! Now I have to find them."  
  
Somewhere else in the forest.............  
  
"Yuk, where's Hiei. You said he was here." Kurama said looking worried and scared.  
  
"Ummm. He here. Somewhere." Yusuke said also looking more worried and scared then Kurama. Then they heard something in the bushes. They turned to see what it was and saw a huge bear come out of the bushes.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Ok, I'm sorry it's so short. But I've hit a writers block and this is the best I could come up with in short notice. But I was at a family reunion pick-nick and my cousion gave me a few ideas. To all those who offered me thier ideas thank you very much and to all those who didnt thanks anyway for the reviews. And if you wondering about the 'Yuk' thing I got it from Shadow Cat17's story called Child Kurama. It's about...well you just read it and find out. I wouldnt want to spoil it if I told you. 


	5. chapter 5

Babies  
  
by:  
Fox Girl1  
  
chapter 5  
  
Disclaimer: Ok. I'm sorry it has been a while since my last chapter. But, I've won the award for The Biggest Writers Block In The World. But, I would like to thank all those who tried to help by sending me suggestions in their reviews. And to you who didn't, thanks for the reviews anyway. Some of the most helpful people are my friend Geonah and my neighbor Steph. And I bet your tired of listening to me blab on and on about me right? So I'll just start the story.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Back with Hiei.....  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" Hiei heard a scream not to far away. 'That must be them.' Hiei thought as ran where the scream came from. When he got there he saw the bear and sliced it into pieces with his katana.  
  
"Hiei!" Kurama yelled while running up to Hiei and hugging his leg.  
  
"Yusuke got us lost." Kuwabara said while pointing to Yusuhe hoping he'll get in trouble.  
  
"SHUT UP, KUWABAKA!" Yusuke yelled at Kuwabara.  
  
"Come on. And stay right behind me." Hiei said. He turned around and started walking back followed by the little Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara. When they got back Hiei fed the little $ year olds and went back to the couch to take a well deserved nap. But, he soon felt the presence of 3 little things curl up next to him. When he opened his eyes he saw Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara asleep around him. Not wanting to wake them up, he just fell back asleep.  
  
Later when Hiei finially woke up.............  
  
Hiei opened one eye to see if they were still there. And of corse ther weren't. Hiei shot up when he heard a shatter. And then saw Kurama run through the doorway, covering his head, and being followed by flying dishes. He ran up and hid behind Hiei. Then Yusuke and Kuwabara ran through the doorway, ready to trow more dishes. But, they stoped dead in their tracks when they saw Hiei and tried to hide the dishes behind their backs.  
  
"What are you doing?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Nothing." Yusuke and Kuwabara togther tring to look innocent.  
  
"It dosen't look like nothing to me." Hiei said, while looking around at all the broken pieces of glass covering almost the entire floor.  
  
"They were throwing dishes at me!" Kurama said, pointing a finger at Yusuke and Kuwabara, but still making sure he was saftly behind Hiei.  
  
Hiei found 2 chairs, put them in them in the courner, and made sure they sat in them and didn't get up until he said. "Now, you 2 sit there while me and Kurama pick up your mess and dont get up until I say." Hiei and Kurama were cleaning up the mess, making sure they didn't get cut, while Yusuke and Kuwabara were ploting ways to get back at Kurama for telling on them.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
I always wanted to call Kuwabara Kuwabaka. And one more thing. I bet some of you were wondering what happened to the evil demon Moltar. Well he is hardly evil. He happens to be a very good friend of mine. Matter of fact, he is helping me write this story. And he brought up the issue of him showing up and chibiing Hiei. I just think he wants to show up in the story again.  
  
Moltar: Hey! I heard that!  
  
Sorry. But I think thats your reason. Anyways, we couldn't decide weither to chibi him or not. I dont really like the idea. But I'm not reviewing this story am I. So we'll let you decide. So if you review please put your decision in your review. If you dont, the reviews are enjoyed anyways. 


	6. chapter 6

BABIES  
  
By:  
Fox Girl1  
  
chapter 6  
  
Disclaimer: Thankies for all the reviews. I love reviews. They make everybody happy. And thank you all that reviewed and gave me ideas, and to those who didn't-  
  
Moltar: -You suck. I really needed help. And you didnt give me any. If you ask for help in your stories I'm not going to give any.  
  
Fox Girl: *throws pillow at Moltar* I wasnt going to say that. Now what I was going to say was thank you anyways. And excuse Moltar and his rudeness. He was up all night watching T.V. and raiding my fridge. And I think he scared away my cat, because I cant find him either. Ok, well you should read my story while I lock Moltar in a cage until he tells me where my cat is. Oh, and one more thing. Since Moltar scared away my kitty I'm not going to let him make a aperince and chibi Hiei. Sorry to all those who said to chibi Hiei, but this is how I punish Moltar.  
  
Moltar: Hey!  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
About an hour after where we left off.........  
  
"Ok. Thats the last of it." Hiei said throwing away the last of the broken glass on the floor.  
  
"Wwwwwwwaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Kurama cried very loudly getting on Hiei's last nerve and making him yell.  
  
"WILL YOU BE QUIET!!!!!!!" Hiei yelled right in Kuramas face. Witch made Kurama look like he was going to cry again, but just nodded. Then Hiei went back to the couch and tried to get some more rest. But, as always, he was woken up a few minuets later by a large crash heard from the bathroom. He went to the bathroom to find Kurama covered in Talcom powder. What are you doing?" Hiei asked picking up Kurama and setting him on the counter.  
  
"I cut my hand." Kurama showed Hiei his hand. "I tried to make it feel better."  
  
"Why didnt you tell me?" Hiei asked. He cleaned and bandaged Kuramas hand.  
  
"You yell at me." Kurama told Hiei. Hiei then carried Kurama to a chair and set him in it.  
  
"Now stay there." Kurama nodded. Hiei then, once again, returened to the couch, and fell asleep.  
  
When he woke up......again..........  
  
Hiei woke up to see Kurama tied to a chair and Yusuke and Kuwabara shooting him with water guns.  
  
"What do you think your doing."Hiei said walking over and untieing Kurama. Then went back over to Kuwabara and Yusuke. "Well......." Hiei was then shot in the face with the waterguns by Yusuke and Kuwabara before they ran off leaving a very mad Hiei.  
  
"Hiei?" Kurama was tugging on his pant leg. Hiei looked down to see a shivering Kurama soaking wet from head to toe. "Me cold." Hiei took Kurama to the bathroom and dried him off. Kurama then started coughing and sneezing.  
  
'Oh great. Hes sick.' Hiei thought. Hiei sat Kurama on the couch, told him to stay there, and he went in search for Yusuke and Kuwabara. _________________________________________________________  
  
I didnt mean for Kurama to get sick. I just put my pen down and words come out on the paper. Anyways, I'm sorry its not very long. Its just that school started and everything. I'm not even sopose to be on the internet right now. Its just that moms out and doesnt know that Im on the computer right now so I dont have that much time anyways.  
  
Moltar: I'm telling on you. Your going to be in more trouble then Yusuke and Kuwabara are in.  
  
Fox Girl: *throws over-weight backpack at Moltar* *Moltar is now knocked out for a very long time* Thats what you get. Oh and I found my kitty. Moltar put him in the closet. I love my kitty.  
  
Mittens(kitty): Meow.  
  
Fox Girl: I love my kitty. Well my moms almost home so I have to go. But I'll put up another chapter as soon as I can. 


	7. chapter 7

Babies  
  
by:  
Fox Girl1  
  
chapter 7  
  
Disclaimer: Hi again. Its me, my kitty Mittens, and Moltar who I locked in a cage. Hes in there for a reason that is to hard to explain and this is a G rated fic so I'm not going to try to explain. Sorry. If you really want to hear what happened you can IM me anytime I'm on. Witch is all day except for when I'm at school.  
  
Moltar: HELP!!! Anyone!  
  
Fox Girl: Oh be quiet. You dont deserve to talk right now. Anyway. I've been drowned in so much homework latly that I havent really been able to write a lot lately. Sorry about that to all the people who really like my story and send me all the pretty reviews.  
  
Mittens: Meow.  
  
Fox Girl: Ok. I have to go and feed my kitty. Heres something to read while I'm gone. I'll be right back. _______________________________________________________________  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara ran into the attic and hid in one of the boxes. Hiei stepped in the attic shortly after they did and heard someone sneeze. He walked over to a box that said 'pillows'. He opened the box and saw Yusuke and Kuwabara surrounded by feathers. Hiei closed the box and carried iy downstairs. When he got downstairs he taped the box shut and poked some holes in it.  
  
"You going to mail them?" Kurama asked pointing at the box that was now tipped over because Yusuke and Kuabara tried to get out. At the time Hiei thought that wasnt a bad idea. But then he remembered that Koenma would throw him in Reikai Prison.  
  
"No. I'm just going to keep them there for a while." Hiei stated sitting down in a chair since Kurama was on the couch.  
  
"How long?" Kurama asked.  
  
'Maybe I'll wait till they change back. I would like to see that.' Hiei though while grinning at the thought of them changing back while still in the box. "Till I feel like letting them out."  
  
"Ok." Kurama said and yawned at the same time. Kurama lied down and fell asleep. And Hiei followed. Yusuke and Kuwabara also fell asleep, finally giving up tring to get out of the box. _______________________________________________________________  
  
Short, I know so dont yell at me. I have hit another writers block. Oh, and me and my friend Geonah traded. I have her elf Carl and she has my dragon Mic. But, unfortunatly I still have Moltar.  
  
Moltar: Hey! I heard that.  
  
Fox Girl: Be Quiet! You dont have the right to talk right now because of what you tried to do.  
  
Moltar: Can you blame me.  
  
Fox Girl: YES! I can blame you for a lot of things! Like us not having lots of money cause you eat all the food and I have to go buy more. And us not having food cause you eat it all before I even get to the fridge to put the food away. And I have to go and buy cages for you everytime your bad. You know how much cages cost! A lot!  
  
Carl: Calm down. Your making my ears hurt.  
  
Fox Girl: I'm surounded by idiots. Someone save me. Well at least I have my kitty to help me keep my sanity.  
  
Mittens: Meow.  
  
Moltar: I hate that stupid cat.  
  
Fox Girl: *hits Moltar over the head with 10,000 ton book bag* For that comment you have to do my homework. And I'm going to check it so I better get all As the first time or your going to do it twice. Got it.  
  
Carl: Ha ha!  
  
Fox Girl: *drops 300 pound binder on his head* And your going to help. Or else. Well I'm going to go hang with some friends. So see ya later. 


	8. chapter 8

Babies  
  
by:  
Fox Girl1  
  
chapter 8  
  
Disclaimer: Hello once again from me, Mittens, Carl, and unfortunately Moltar.  
  
Moltar: Hey, I heard that.  
  
Fox Girl: So what. Anyways. I hate school for a few reasons. Homework, we're cramped in a small room with almost 30 other people, homework, and some of the people I dont even like, and homework. But the homework isnt that bad all the time. Its really easy. But when we get really easy homework there is always a lot of it.  
  
Moltar: Of corse its easy for you. You always make me do it.  
  
Carl: ha ha!  
  
Fox Girl: He's right. Ha ha! And you bring it apon yourself. You deserve to do all my homework. But then there are a few reasons I like school also. I get to be away from home, most of my friends are there, and we have pretty cool teachers. My favorite teacher is our music teacher. Shes really nice. But no power on Earth can make me like music. But you dont want to hear about me. You want to read my 8th chapter, dont you. See, I was right. Well Im going to do a few things with my friends so you read the story while Im gone and I should be back by the time you finish. See ya. _______________________________________________________________  
  
While Hiei and Kurama were asleep..........  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara had managed to somehow get out of the box and were walking around the house tring to figure out a way to get back at Hiei for putting them in the box.  
  
"Hey Kuwabaka, here here." Yusuke said jumping up and down with a big grin on his face.  
  
"What is it, AND STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Kuwabara yelled while checking out what Yusuke found. Then putting a big grin on his face as well. Then Yusuke and Kuwabara grabed it and ran off.  
  
When Hiei and Kurama woke up..........  
  
Hiei woke up to hear Kurama laughing really hard. Then he noticed that Kurama had marker all over his face as well as the everywhere else in the room. "Whats so funny?"  
  
"There are marker on your face." Kurama manged to say while still laughing. Kurama laughed so hard he almost fell of the couch.  
  
Hiei ran to the bathroom and sure enough there was marker all over his face. He washed his face off and then cleaned off Kurama. When he came out of the bathroom he noticed that the box he taped Yusuke and Kuwabara in was tipped over again and opened. 'Why those little brats! They must have done this! They are going to pay big time for this one!' Hiei set down Kurama on the couch and went out to hunt down Yusuke and Kuwabara once again.  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara were running back and forth in the halls with markers in hand. The walls, the floor, and the furniture were covered in marker. Even the celing had some marker on it. Hiei just followed the trail of colored lines, squiglies, poorly drawn pictures, and empty markers.  
  
"Hey, Kuwabaka, we run out of markers." Yusuke said while shaking the marker box up and down and nothing was coming out.  
  
"No more markers! AND STOP CALLING ME THAT! Kuwabara yelled while grabing the marker bow and digging through it. "Now what we do?!"  
  
"Go find crayons." Yusuke said shruging.  
  
"Ok!" Kuwabara and Yusuke ran off in search on crayons.  
  
Hiei was still walking down the halls following the marker trail untill it stopped. 'They must have ran out of ink.' Hiei thought. 'Now I have to find them the other way.' Hiei thought as he ran down the halls. Then he stopped when he saw that the color lines and squiglies had began again. But this time it was in crayon. 'Where are they getting these things. I'm starting to feel sorry for the people that live here. But then...I would like to see their faces when they get home.' Hiei smirked at the thought of what the people that lived there would look like when they saw their house covered with marker and crayon. _______________________________________________________________  
  
Well look on the bright side. Its longer then the last chapter. And thanks to Geonah for the coloring idea. Your my best friend. I love all your help. And all the people who reviewed. I love reviews. They make me happy. Well I dont have any homework today so Moltar and Carl are off the hook today.  
  
Moltar and Carl: Woo Hoo!  
  
Fox Girl: But that doesnt mean that there is nothing to do. I have cooking cleaning and washing to do. And you 2 are going to do it while I go help my cousin Laura tie cousin Mike to a chair, put him in a dress, put some make- up on him, and leave him by the side of the road.  
  
Carl: I want to come.  
  
Fox Girl: To bad. And Besides, there are more important things to do around here.  
  
Carl: Then why are you going.  
  
Fox Girl: Cause I gave Laura my word I would be there to help. And I have never broken my word. Well Im going now. So see ya'll later. 


	9. chapter 9 final chapter

Babies  
  
by:  
Fox Girl1  
  
chapter 9  
  
Disclaimer: They took Yu Yu Hakusho off the air. So this is going to be the last chapter. See I think about the story after I watch the show. And since there is no more show Im having a hard time thinking of new ideas for the story. And, of corse, Moltar is no help.  
  
Moltar: Hey! I heard that. And Im plenty of help.  
  
Fox Girl: Ya, you give me plenty of help eating all the food. You eat and eat and eat. And Im very confused by the way you seem to stay skinny. Its one of the great mysteries of life.  
  
Moltar: I mean I give you lots of help with the story.  
  
Fox Girl: Ok. tell me one time you gave me a idea for the story.  
  
Moltar: Im the villan. I turn them into babies in the first place.  
  
Fox Girl: Thats a given. Anyway, Im going to start the final chapter now. You can start reading._______________________________________________________________  
  
"Hey, Kuwabaka! We drawed everywhere." Yusuke said running up to Kuwabara. "No more room. And no more crayons. Only chalk."  
  
"We color outside house. AND STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Kuwabara yelled. They started to run around the courner but were cought by Hiei. Hiei carried them downstairs, grabed some rope, hung it from the ceiling, tied Kuwabara and Yusuke to the other end of the rope, taped the rope to them to make sure they didnt escape, and left them hanging.  
  
"How long they be there?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Till they change back." Hiei answered picking up Kurama and moving him so he could lay on the couch.  
  
"When that?" Kurama asked again climbing and sitting on Hieis stomach.  
  
"Let me go! Let me go!" Yusuke and Kuwabara yelled as they swung back and forth.  
  
Hiei got up from the couch and went into the kitchen. He came out of the kitchen with a carton of eggs. "Here," Hiei said giving the eggs to Kurama. "Target Pratice."  
  
"Yay!" Kurama yelled as he started to throw eggs at Yusuke and Kuwabara.  
  
"Hey! Stop!" Kuwabara yelled as he and Yusuke got hit by many eggs.  
  
"Hey, mister Hiei, no more eggs." Kurama said as he climbed on the couch and yawned. Hiei moved from the couch to a chair so Kurama could sleep. And soon everybody, even Kuwabara and Yusuke, were asleep.  
  
In the morning........  
  
Hiei was the first to wake up. And when he did he noticed that Kurama was changed back, sleeping soundly on the couch. Then he looked at Yusuke and Kuwabara and saw them on the floor, surrounded by the rope and tape, and still covered in egg. Then he heard a yawn. He looked over to see Kurama sitting up and looking around.  
  
"Good morning Hiei. Where are we?" Kurama asked looking at all the coloring on the walls.  
  
"HEY! WHY AM I COVERED IN EGG!" Hiei turned around to see Kuwabara yelling tring to get egg off him.  
  
"Hey what happened?" Yusuke asked rubbing his head.  
  
"You dont want to know." Hiei replied getting up. "We better get going." Hiei said walking to the door followed by the others. _______________________________________________________________  
  
Finished. So how do ya like. I know, not very long for a final chapter huh? Well, I think its longer then some of my other chapters anyways. And review. Even if you flame me. Im haveing a sleep-over tomorrow anyways. We could go outside and use them for a bomb fire and roast marshmallows. That will be fun.  
  
Moltar: Loads of fun. I cant wait.  
  
Fox Girl: What are you talking about.Your not going to be there. Your a guy. All my friends that will be there and I are girls. Im asking Geonah if you can go over to her place. Cause there is no way in the 3 worlds that you will be at my sleep-over.  
  
Moltar: Dang.  
  
Fox Girl: Well, before I go, I would just like to say that me a Geonah are co-writing a story together that will be up, hopefully, sometime soon. Well, see you then. 


End file.
